


Lessons in Breaking Your Word

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Bickering, F/M, First Kiss, Party, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Aspen Frostbane, orphaned heiress to the Frostbane jewelry empire, had been told that the Vinsmoke family was seeking an “arrangement” between her and Ichiji, the eldest son. She’s less than thrilled as she mulls over it at a society event - but her evening changes when Niji approaches her on his own
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Lessons in Breaking Your Word

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 4 [SFW] - First Kiss**

“I don’t see you alone at many of these events.”

Aspen took a sip of her vodka cranberry before turning around, resisting the urge to let out a groan. She should’ve known that the prickling at the back of her neck wasn’t a good sign, but she’d ignored it.  _ “I will never learn.” _

When she turned around - sure enough, there he was. Dressed in a tuxedo in the deepest midnight blue with black shoes so polished they gleamed even in the low lighting, was Niji Vinsmoke. His hair had been styled out of his face for a change, swept back over his head, and Aspen could see his whole face for a change. She hadn’t expected that - and promptly choked on her second sip, sputtering it over her dress.

“Ah, I see. The constant guards are to protect you from yourself.” Snickering, Niji pulled a handkerchief out of a pocket and flicked it at Aspen, who grabbed it when it landed on her long skirt. “Can’t take a drink without choking. Or - oh no, it couldn’t be  _ me _ that made your eyes pop out like that, huh? That wouldn’t be proper.”

Aspen’s entire jaw clenched as heat tingled in her cheeks. The blush would’ve been embarrassing enough without her hair pinned and rolled into a tight updo on top of her head - but it was the style, and  _ don’t you want to look fashionable, _ her stylist had asked. Now there was nothing to hide the color creeping up her neck and into her face. “Don’t flatter yourself, sir. And my guards  _ are _ here. They’re outside getting some fresh air.”

The overt formality, considering the private moments she’d already shared with Niji, felt forced and awkward. Aspen wasn’t sure who she was trying to fool. There had been the night he snuck her out, the conversation in her bedroom...and then that odd tension at the bakery opening. Just thinking about it made her face glow brighter. Niji noticed, and smiled wider.

_ “Sir? _ It’s much too early in the evening for you to be this angry with me.” 

Rolling her eyes, Aspen turned to leave, and Niji snatched her drink out of her hand. She quickly tried to grab it back, anger flaring as Niji took a drink. Her stomach sank when she saw his blue eyes go wide, and all of his teeth flashing.  _ “Well _ now. This tastes...decidedly illegal, doll. Why would a high society gal like you have something like this in your cup?”

“Give it -” Aspen had scarcely begun her panicked demand for Niji to give the drink back before  _ he _ turned away, zipping through the other guests and their tables. Aspen followed close behind, pulling her dress over her feet to keep from tripping over the long black skirt. They passed the Charlottes, a few men Aspen recognized as being affiliates of Kaido of the Beasts, and the towering flamboyance that was Doflamingo. She and Niji narrowly avoided interacting with any of them as they exited the main celebration hall and rounded the corner into a dark hallway.

Even though he’d gotten there just seconds before her, Niji was leaning against the wall like he’d been waiting for quite some time, one leg bent with his foot flat to the wall, shit eating grin firmly in place. He wiggled Aspen’s drink at her. “Wanting this back?”

“Obviously.” Aspen doubted very much that he’d lured her away from the gala just to tease her over a drink. They were completely alone, and she didn’t think anyone had spotted them leaving together. Holding one arm stick-straight at her side, she stuck a hand out at Niji. “Give it to me.”

“What a rude brat.” Niji took another drink, his eyes not leaving Aspen as he looked her up and down. She could see him taking in her long black dress, the nipped waist, the beading on the bodice. With every inch, his smile deepened. “You can trade for it.”

The urge to slap Niji itched at her hand. Aspen had wondered when she would feel it. Her heart was beating ever-faster the longer she looked at him, and she had little doubt a headache was on its way. “Why would  _ I _ trade with you to get back  _ my _ drink that you stole?”

“Humor me.” Niji took yet another drink, exaggeratedly tipping the cup. After making a show of swallowing, he playfully extended it back to Aspen. “Would you say a kiss is worth what’s left of your drink? Oh - don’t look at me like that - I’m a gentleman. One kiss on the lips, no tongue or anything like that.”

The fact that he even felt the need to specify angered Aspen even further, and she pulled away in disgust. Unfortunately, the disgust was all feigned - and Aspen’s thoughts flitted back to the night they’d sat together and watched the city, sharing a cigarette. She had wondered then what his mouth would taste like, and had accepted that she’d never know. “I would  _ never. _ ”

Just as with her earlier insincerity, Niji saw right through her. He set the drink on the floor, right against the wall, and walked up to Aspen - who didn’t bother to pull back further. She could smell a faint trace of whatever cologne he’d splashed on for the night, as well as her own drink. When he slipped an arm around the small of her back, her heartbeat thundered even louder in her ears. Aspen refused to look right at him, turning her gaze down the hallway - it was empty and dark, silent on its own but carrying the echoes from the party.

“Never, Miss Frostbane?” Now it was Niji who was all formality, even as his fingers fanned out and pressed into her back, stroking against the silken fabric. His arm pulled her closer, and Aspen could feel the warmth of his body against hers. A body she hadn’t stopped imaging being pressed to hers in some time. “Because I think -”

“Once.” Aspen barely recognized her voice as she turned to face him. There was a hint of surprise in his eyes, though his smile hadn’t wavered. She held her hand between their faces, with one slender finger sticking up. “You get one kiss and I’m taking my drink and leaving.”

There was no need for further fanfare. Keeping his arm around her waist, Niji brought his other hand to Aspen’s cheek to gently tilt her head back as he brought his mouth to hers. Aspen found herself kissing back, melding her mouth against his surprisingly soft lips, inhaling the scent of his skin through her nose. Her arms shifted from their awkward positions at her sides to around Niji’s shoulders, holding tightly onto him as the kiss grew deeper. When their lips parted moments later, with his tongue sliding into her mouth, Aspen felt a shudder wash over her body.

He had broken his word on no tongue - and she was about to break her word on only one kiss.


End file.
